


Renaissance Woman

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Gummi Bears (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renaissance Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/gifts).



Sunni climbs the tree until she's on the highest branch that will hold her weight. From here, she can see half the forest. Her mission for the Queen was easy to complete, and now she has rare free time. She settles in to wait.

A smile crosses her face. Finding the lost colony, reforging the wisdom of the Ancient Gummis, all these have happened during her lifetime. It's been amazing, witnessing this rebirth.

A whistle startles her. Gusto climbs up to sit beside Sunni. Without words, she leans against him. Together they enjoy the quiet afternoon of their new world.


End file.
